wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of spells
Ths page is a list of Spells used by the Wizards in the Wizards of Waverly Place. List *A full wizard could be all but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle of three, only one will emerge, in victory *A party i must attend on that, we can't agree, but for refreshing change, you'll side with me *After all that's been said, we want to switch back our heads *Alex always wrecks it, make this door an exit *Alex doesn't think cheerleading's cool, make Franken-girl a cheerleading fool *Although I like such tastey snacks, I rather have my brother, Max *Animoza Espinoza *Archery and plumbing is the only way to keep that thief from getting away *Argile bobby, tube knee high, into socks, turn this guy *Badhairdayus Dissapearus *Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near *Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow *Brain, brain, go away, back before the college days *Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, and that's no jive *Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi *Cashmereus Appearus *Cerebellum Erasus *Chancy meat, schmancy trat, fancy feet is now complete *Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia *Choppus My Vegetabalus *Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no *Commakus Pancakus *Cookus Perfectionus *Cranium Revolvis *Def Leppard Anamalis *Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus *Destination, Time Recreation *Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another, remember *Don't let Alex be a liar, the truth, the truth, is on fire *Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a better taste *Dripulous Merflipulous *Eatza Eatza magic pizza, change them back from head to feetza *Edgebono Utoosis *Emotion Potion *Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand *Fashionista Presto Chango *Final Finish *Fix the fan, make it right, make it blow with all its might *Fly Swat Nara *Fortunado Amonteado *Frames of figures, step out of your pictures *Frizetta Kirby did go into the comic, you should go *From down below, this art should show *From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home *From street scene to beach scene *From your chin to your toes and elephant trunk grows *Fruity, pa-tootie *Garbage man, dumpster land, give it a hand to the trashcan *Garibay Immobilitay *Geologize Gemologize *Gialsjay Timesday *Give us hair and fur and big, old teeth for sure *Gnip-gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop *Go Through MoThru *Grapius Purplonia *Guineus Pigius *Hairbrainium Exchangium *Havity No Gravity *Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone *Hey nany nany ha cha cha *Hey there, sissy don't ever, sissy, Iglis *Hippity-hop, let go of my tongue *Humanoza Espinoza *I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive *I wish you and dad had never even met *If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City *I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 *I'm rubber, you're glue, take her smell and put it on you *I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the mondoplex *In Spanish class i took a nap in, how about a floating caption *Into air, send this chair *Key Largo, Key West, keychain *Knock, Knock. Who's there? Disappear. Disappear who? Disappear's to be a door eaten by termites *Leg'n'fita runamita *Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas *Levitatus Liquidatus *Liar, liar, pants on fire *Lies, Lies, I need a disguise *Literarium Tararium *Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes *Lucha Ba Boom *Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell release the hag *Magicus Boostus *Mailus Spontaneous (name/place) *Make us old and barely alive, age us up to thirty-five *Make your troubles no more, go in through the outdoor *Makemyrule-ius moresummerschool-ius *Markers, markers, go away, hey *McCreary Time Reary *Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Berkenson Station *Morphus morpherium more fish please, (name) *Murrieta Animata *Murrieta Animata Grande *My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong *Not this nor that no copycat *Ocean and seas, waves and tides… *Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date) *Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly *Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly *Please brain, leave brain *Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail *Please please, tell me now, is there something i should know, Deranium, Deranius *Posters, posters, on the wall, now its time to tell us all. *Posters, posters, that didn't squeal at all, zip it up, stay on this wall *Pound for Pound, you're a clown *Proton, neutron, back to one *Proton, neutron, get gone *Put my stomach in a goood mood, make this taste like kid foot *Put on a show, let's let Hugh know what it's like to grow *Radon Chainon *Red skies at night, fix it right *Retrieve him, cerebrum *Rip torn. Rip Taylor. Rip bag *Roomius Fixus *Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough *Rotten monsters in the city, run awild, what a pity *Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly *Sayvus-yer-buttickus *Scritty-Politty No-Quitty *Scrubby dubby, into the tubby *Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day *Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk *Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind *Smartus Orderus *Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man *Sobbing cries change turn these girls into older guys *Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind *Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat *Spandau Ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do *Spellus Duplicatum *Spellus Maximum Pointus *Spellus Midi Pointus *Spellus Minimus Poinitus *Spellus Triplicatum *Springest Awakest *Stardust *Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket *Take away all meat and add some snazz, turn this noise into smooth jazz *Take away colour and sound, this is where revenge is found *Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench *Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench *Tell some jokes all old and clammy, that make me act all bold and hammy *The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder *This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot *This has all been a pain, we want to switch back our brains *This is causing too much strife, from the pages come to life *This is no longer cute, put his voice on mute *This is supposed to be the other way around *This that copycat *Though a surfboard i may be a mess on, my brother is in need of a lesson *Threemetris Movetris *Tick-tock, time was stopped, bang the gong, time moves on *Tomunan Kinesis *Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus *Train in vein, go to Spain *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like herself including the clothes *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like Juliet from head to toe *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like young Juliet including the clothes *Transformius Skateboardius *Transportium Nextorbitorium *Truth truth she used to know, now she becomes the old Russo *Turn that pen you're holding into a snake *Two of him aren't twice as fun, turn these Justins back to one *Voicus Rightnoisus *We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie *We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie *We need electricity, and a lot, give me 1.21 gigawatts *We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here *What he did *What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene *When in doubt, inside-out *When you're tired of the same old sotry, turn some pages, (name of transformation) *Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip *Whoever felt it, melt it *Whoop whoop *Without wands or cloaks, you all turn to slowpokes *You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability *Yummy cookies bring lots of cheers, gobble them up and add some years *Zippitus-yer-Trapatus *Zippozap zippozee zippozarum *Zoobaa, zoobaa, zoobaa, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas *Rock, rock, 'til you drop *H2 Russo *Robbinsons, Russos, clean the slate, meet again, and change yout fate *Turn this clever spellcaster, Alex into a puppetmaster *Build a puppet stage to earn a hefty wage *Why be alone when you can whip up a Harper clone *Up, down, up, down, circle, triangle *Fancy schmancy, get rid of the Banji *Hit the road, clone, we want to be alone *Dexter always wrecks it, make this door an exit *This group of creatures I divide, ome with me and save your hide *With this most powerful wand, I bust a world to the beyond *Black hole in the 13B, darker and wider than the sea *Roley poley, holey moley *Hear these three wizards' cry, be gone, Gorgog, vaporize Category:Wizard World Category:Spells